When a user carries a portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a miniature radio, a walkman, and a digital player, the electronic device is often powered by batteries or primary or secondary cells. Thus, the user has to first check out the batteries or cells before he or she operates the device or gets out with the electronic device. Batteries or cells have only limited supply of power and once the power is used up, the electronic device cannot be further operated due to being out of supply of power. On the other hand, with the recognition of the importance for environmental protection by the modern people, cutting down the number of batteries or cells used is now the big trend for modern society, for all kinds of batteries or cell, such as the regular dry cells, mercury cells, or lithium cells, cause pollution to the environment.
Human power generation devices are thus suggested to preserve our environment. A conventional human power generation device is comprised of an air compressor, which compresses with the activity of a user, such as swing, impact, and gripping, a magnet set, which is rotated by the compressed air, an electromagnetic induction device in which time-variable voltage d is induced by an external time-variable magnetic field, a circuit system that converts an alternate current into a direct current and accumulates and uses electrical power, and an enclosure that houses the magnet set and the electromagnetic induction device.
Such a human power generation device can use the dynamic energy generated by the activity of a user to generate electrical power. However, such a device has a complicated structure composed of a great number of constituent parts. Also, purposed movement or motion, such as swing, contact, and gripping, has to be taken to realize power generation. All these are disadvantageous. To overcome such drawbacks, the present invention is aimed to provide bag/pack power generation device, which has a simple structure and uses the natural up-and-down rhythm of a bag or a pack caused by walking of a user that wears the bag or the pack to realize power generation.